


【蚌壳/高考狙击】全国二卷：给裴俊植的一封信

by Ethel99



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 2019年高考全国二卷, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel99/pseuds/Ethel99
Summary: 背景：小裴原本家里算是个小地主，在文革时期被扣了“走资派”的帽子被没收了土地进行劳动再改造，遇到了同样被发配到农村来的壳，壳的父母都是知识分子，壳从小就学美术长大但当然也十分不幸地被打成了右派。两人在农村待了三年，在生产队劳动的时候就有暧昧，后来因为壳突然生了重病，发烧烧成了肺炎，生产队没有好的医生和药品治不好，人们又怕会被传染于是不想管他，裴就想带着壳去山里采草药治疗外加静养，遇到了早就躲在山里的算是中医的小狼，小狼治好了壳并收留了他们让他们能住在山里，他们在山里度过了差不多一年的幸福时光然后有一天忽然听说了恢复高考的消息，以壳的能力是能考回城里的，裴不想耽误他就让壳回城里了。





	【蚌壳/高考狙击】全国二卷：给裴俊植的一封信

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：  
> 小裴原本家里算是个小地主，在文革时期被扣了“走资派”的帽子被没收了土地进行劳动再改造，遇到了同样被发配到农村来的壳，壳的父母都是知识分子，壳从小就学美术长大但当然也十分不幸地被打成了右派。两人在农村待了三年，在生产队劳动的时候就有暧昧，后来因为壳突然生了重病，发烧烧成了肺炎，生产队没有好的医生和药品治不好，人们又怕会被传染于是不想管他，裴就想带着壳去山里采草药治疗外加静养，遇到了早就躲在山里的算是中医的小狼，小狼治好了壳并收留了他们让他们能住在山里，他们在山里度过了差不多一年的幸福时光然后有一天忽然听说了恢复高考的消息，以壳的能力是能考回城里的，裴不想耽误他就让壳回城里了。

亲爱的裴俊植同志：

见信如唔。

最近还好吗？我不大爱用“同志”这个称呼，只是赫奎说总得要加上“同志”这两字才算正式，他还说我给你写信是与资本主义纠缠不清，犯了纪律错误，要是被人发现非得通报批评不可。他学起教导主任的做派来学得有模有样，要是其他人早被唬住了，但我不怕。学校里的好多同学都吃过劳动改造的苦，一点都不愿提在农村的日子，我却很少想起那些琐碎的苦难，只记得和你在山上像野人似的生活。

我那时快烧糊涂了，生产队缺医少药，他们都以为我活不长，而你偏偏不信邪带我跑进了山里，好在是遇到了懂中医的在宛捡回了一条命。生产队的人以为我们死了，结果没想到我们两个死人在山里过快活日子。

你教我用弹弓打鸟，老实说，都怪你教得不认真，害我一只麻雀都没有打到；之后又去河里摸鱼，结果踩到长满青苔的石头滑了一跤，衣服都湿透了，索性脱光了什么都不穿。等到胡闹够了我们精疲力尽躺在草地上，我头一回觉得傍晚的阳光也那么耀眼滚烫，晒得我浑身发红，又疼又痒，我好像一尾搁浅的鱼被扔进了油锅里，连血液都烧起来，甚至比当初发高烧的时候还要难过。

我想我永远不会忘记那个下午，天蓝得惊人，懒洋洋地浮着几朵云彩，我们的身体像云一样交叠在一块。

在宛家后面有一小块熟地，很容易开垦，得益于这块地我们不下山也不至于饿肚子，我们帮他打理这块地算是交了伙食费。说是我们，其实出力气的只有你，你总是说画家的手金贵，不肯让我做重活，我刚回到城市里来时，他们开玩笑地说我的手一点都不像下过乡的。

我为你画了许多张画像，离开的时候全留给了你，我现在倒是有点后悔了。有的是在地里翻土的时候，有的是冒着雨插秧的时候，还有你偶尔枕在我腿上休息的时候，最初什么工具都没有，只能拿烧黑的木炭来充数，后来还专门托在宛下山去买了纸笔。在宛是个好人，就拿他好几次撞见我们在他地里做坏事却没有赶我们走这件事来看，虽然他总喋喋不休地说我们这样受资本主义的毒害搞不正当关系是要被拉去批斗的，但他实际上却比生产队的人要友善得多。

前几天我做了一个奇怪的梦，梦见在宛家后面的那棵枯树开满了血红色的花，风一吹，花瓣全落在树下的你的身上。我把梦里的景象画成了一幅画，老师看了激动地说要拿到市里去参展，还说一定会拿到大奖，我倒不在意什么奖不奖的，只是不大愿意把有关你的画拿出去给外人看，像是暴露了一个天大的秘密。

今早刚举行了开学典礼，又来了一批新生入校，他们看着真年轻，朝气蓬勃的像我们赤脚在山林中奔跑的时候，我总以为我们会一直这样生猛下去，什么都拿我们没办法。仔细算算我已经离开村里快两年了，前前后后给你写了十几封信，仿佛都石沉大海杳无音讯，也不知道你究竟有没有看到。

 

相赫

1979年x月x日


End file.
